


Closing the Gap

by femilton



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femilton/pseuds/femilton
Summary: Prompt: “WRITE ME AN ANTHONY SMUT WITH CHOKING AND DICK SUCKING PLEASE”[SMUT] (duh)





	Closing the Gap

“Y/n, you should really get out of the house.” Lin plopped next to you on the couch, but you didn’t look away from the TV screen, scrolling through Netflix’s shit movie collection.

“Y/n, I’m serious. This isn’t good for you.” Lin pulled the remote out of your hand, and you groaned, slumping back against the cushions and into your cocoon of blankets.

“I just got cheated on, Lin. Give me a break.”

“You got cheated on three weeks ago, Y/n.” Vanessa, your best friend and roommate and Lin’s girlfriend, walked in the room, carrying two cups of tea. She sat on your other side and offered you the warm beverage. You gripped it with both hands, feeling the warm essence fill you.

“It still hurts, Nessie.” 

Vanessa smacked your shoulder. “I told you not to call me that, dork.” You flashed her a shit-eating grin. “Get up and shower. We’re going out tonight.”

“I don’t wanna…”

“I don’t care. Lin has a hot friend he wants to introduce you to, and you’re not meeting him looking like this.” She gestured to your unkempt form, and you sighed. Lin grabbed your arm and helped you up.

“Fine. But I’m not sleeping with him or anything.” 

Vanessa smirked. “Sure, Y/n.” You rolled your eyes and headed off to shower.

* * *

 

“Vanessa, I am not wearing my slutty dress tonight. Put it back.”

“Come on, Y/n,” she smiled, dangling the hanger with the skimpy piece of fabric -- you could barely call it a dress -- in front of your face.

“I told you I don’t want to get laid.”

“You haven’t met Lin’s friend yet.”

You snorted. “I doubt he’ll change my mind. Not after Jake.”

Vanessa smirked. “You haven’t met his friend. He’s  _ hot _ .” She thrusted the hanger at you once more. “Get dressed, and hurry up. We don’t want to keep the guys waiting.” She winked at you, heading off to the bathroom to do her makeup. You sighed, eyeing the dress once more.  _ Just wear it for one night _ , you thought.  _ Then Vanessa will get off your case. _ You removed it from the hanger and shimmied into the tight fabric.

* * *

 

“Vanessa! Y/n!” Lin waved you over from the bar as you and Vanessa walked in, “fashionably” late. Next to Lin was a man with curly hair pulled back into a ponytail and lots of freckles. He spun around on his stool and flashed you a wide grin as you approached the two men, setting your purse down on the seat next to the stranger.

“Y/n, this is Anthony. Anthony, this is Y/n. Have fun, you two.” Lin’s mouth turned up into a mischievous smile as Vanessa grabbed his arm and pulled him to the dance floor, shaking her hips. You raised an eyebrow and turned back to the handsome stranger whom you now knew as Anthony.

“Can I buy you a drink?” he asked, taking a sip of his own drink.

“Already trying to get me drunk, Anthony?” you joked, batting your eyelashes. He snorted, nearly choking on his drink, and you laughed.

“No ma’am, just trying to offer you a nice night. Lin told me you just went through a rough breakup.” Your smile dropped. You loved Lin, but he was the worst at spouting your personal “business” to others. As he described it, he “had no chill.”

You sighed. “Yeah, this guy I was with cheated on me for a while. I found out a few weeks ago.” You drummed your fingers on the surface of the bar. “I’ve just been sulking since then, haha. Vanessa and Lin insisted that I come out and meet this cute friend of theirs in my slutty dress.”

Anthony laughed. “Sorry, that all sucks. But I love your ‘slutty dress.’”

You grinned, and saw a similar expression light up his freckled face. “You want to dance, Anthony?”

“I would love to dance, Y/n.” You stood up and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the dance floor. The music thumped in your ears, and you navigated through clusters of sweaty bodies before finding a free spot toward the back of the dance floor. Anthony seemed cautious to touch you, but you guided his hands to your hips and put your arms around his neck, swaying to the loud and sexual song. You felt his breath come out in short, hot pants, and moved a hand down to his chest to feel his heart beating fast as yours.

“Y/n, I don’t want you to do anything you’ll regret…”

“Anthony, I’m completely sober, and you’re the most attractive man I’ve ever met. I won’t be regretting anything tonight.” You moved your face closer to his, staring into his hazel eyes, breathing in his breath. Your lips were millimeters apart.  _ Close the gap _ , you thought, as if he could read your mind.  _ Kiss me, Anthony. _

“I feel like I should ask if I can kiss you.” His eyes studied yours, a hand running down your ass, grabbing it gently.

“Do it,” you breathed. His lips were on yours in an instant, and you pressed your entire body into his, yanking slightly at his ponytail. He gripped your ass harder and you moaned, allowing him to slip his tongue in further to explore your mouth. You pulled back suddenly, seeing a very flustered Anthony staring back at you.

“Bathroom. Now. Please.”

“Don’t you want to go somewhere nicer?”

You shook your head. “I need you now, Anthony. God, please fuck me.” He grabbed your hand, weaving the two of you through the crowd once again and to the back, where the bathrooms were. Luckily, this club had unisex, single-person bathrooms -- obviously, the owners expected lots of bathroom sex -- and the two of you entered the bathroom, shutting and locking the door as quickly as possible before you launched yourself back into each other’s arms, kissing feverishly.

You lowered your lips from Anthony’s and began to nip at his neck as he braced himself against the counter. You trailed your lips and hands lower and lower, before kneeling in front of him and looking up at him with one hand on his waist. He nodded his head, apparently astonished that you wanted to suck his dick so soon, and you smiled, unzipping his pants and pulling out his half-hard length. You swiped your thumb over the tip of his dick, collecting the precum, and pumped him a few times, watching as he leaned back against the counter and moaned gloriously.

“God, Y/N,” he moaned as you took him into your mouth, managing to take all of his cock in your mouth despite his enormous size. His hands tangled in your hair, and he started thrusting into your mouth, hitting the back of your throat and causing drool to run down your chin and a few tears escape your eyes. “You’re doing so good, baby girl, fuck.”

Without warning, you pulled off of his dick with a pop, staring at his shocked face as you quickly pulled your panties down your legs. Realizing what was coming, Anthony smirked and sat on the counter, and you pulled a condom out of your purse and tossed it to him.

“You ready for this, baby?” You reached over and smoothed out the condom now on his cock slowly before climbing into his lap, grabbing his shoulders so you could lower yourself down onto his erection. Slowly, you let him fill you, the both of you moaning as his hands tangled in your hair and you gripped his shoulders. Once you had adjusted, you began to slowly bounce up and down on his cock, and his gasps whispered a symphony into your ears as he began marking up your neck. Feeling a white heat begin to wash over you, you sped up your pace, hearing Anthony cuss softly. He reached for your clit and began to rub you in quick circles, making sure not to be too rough, and before you knew it you both were reaching your peak, his cock twitching inside of you and your eyes closed as bliss rolled over the both of you.

After the two of you rode out your orgasms, you slowly climbed off Anthony’s lap, steadying yourself on his shoulders. Behind him, you caught a glimpse of yourself in the mirror: disheveled hair, smudged lipstick, bruises forming on your neck and collarbone. Anthony stepped behind you and held your waist, staring at your reflections in the mirror.

“You still look sexy as hell,” he whispered into your ear, his fingers digging into your waist as you subconsciously ground against him. He smirked, giving your ass a playful tap before pulling away to put on his pants. You slid on your underwear, beginning to feel the first twinges of regret. You knew that a meaningless hook-up was the last thing you needed right now, and yet you did it anyway.  _ Fuck. _

Your thoughts were interrupted by Anthony brushing your hip, handing his phone to you. “I was, um, thinking we could maybe do this again? Or just get coffee?” You pressed your lips together in a small smile and typed your number into his phone.

“I would love that.”


End file.
